Deku
by Nonyaarb
Summary: Izuku has always had a quirk… he's just never died before. Yeah, yeah, I know. It's been done before. Deku basically has 'Doomsdays' powers from DC comics. Katsuki Bakugo is dead. Mei Hatsume x Izuku Midoriya. Warning - I get a little stuck on pronouns, past and present tense. So prepare for that.
1. Chapter 1

Izuku has always had a quirk… he's just never died before. Yeah, yeah, I know. It's been done before. Deku basically has 'Doomsdays' powers from DC comics. Katsuki Bakugo is dead (Itsuka Kendo). Mei Hatsume x Izuku Midoriya

* * *

"I forgot." Katisuku mocked as he walked out of the classroom. "There is a method that can be really effective if you want to become a hero so much…"

I try to hold back the tears as I stare at the ground.

"Take a leap of faith from the roof, and believe that you will have an 'Individuality' it the next life."

Something in me breaks as I hear them words. Kacchan was the only friend I've ever had. Years and years of bullying have piled up towards this moment, and I willingly let my resolve snap. Surprisingly, it feels like a tremendous weight has been lifted off my shoulders and I smile a little bit.

"Okay…" A quietly whisper.

Kacchan freezes and turns on the spot, looking menacingly towards while using his quirk. "You got something to say?"

I take a deep breath and look him in the eye. "Good-bye Kacchan."

He narrowed his eyes and 'tsk'ed' at me, leaving me along in the classroom.

I stand there for a while, mentally asking myself if I'm really going to do this.

"Okay, who will miss me?" " …Mom."

"What will I lose?" "…My life."

"But is it really worth much?" He thinks about it.

"No friends, constant beatings, quirkless, useless… Yeah, pretty shitty life now that I think about it."

I mechanically walk up the stairs and go through the roof access.

"What will I gain?" "…"

"Okay, most importantly… Can I become a hero?"

…

…

…

I don't want to admit it, but I don't think I can. And with that final revelation, I close my eyes for the last time.

I clear my mind to stop myself from chickening out. 'Pretend to run away from Kacchan and his friends.'

I run, not even thinking about where I end up. Just telling myself anywhere is better than here.

I hit a railing, my eyes open fearfully, I fall off the roof. My breath hitches in my chest as the air rushes past my face.

* * *

The first thing I feel is pain. I almost wish I was hit by a bus, because I am convinced that it would hurt less than what I'm feeling now. I have a headache that hurts so much it feels like the world is ending.

I lie still for what feels like forever until the pain recedes to a dull ache. I finally open my eyes and find myself staring up at the sky right next to my school.

'What the hell happened.'

I recover my wits and sit up slowly and look at the red liquid surrounding me in dumfounded confusion.

My eyes widen when my brain comprehends that its blood. I scramble up to my feet in panic, wondering what happened.

'The last thing I remember is-' I almost stop breathing when I remember falling off the roof. I meekly look up at the four-story building in confusion. My eyes trail back to my feet, where I'm standing in a very large quantity of blood. My blood.

My mind starts racing. Thoughts and theory's flying through my head so fast I can barely register them.

I end up walking back towards home, notebook and all suicidal thoughts completely forgotten. Not even noticing that the back of my clothes are completely soaked blood while I leave a trail of red-coloured footprints.

"I'm alive? How? This must be a quirk. But I'm quirkless, aren't I? Well, I've never died before. But I've never heard of a quirk that prevents death… Or revives someone from death. Could I have had a quirk all this time? Yes! That must be it, how else could someone walk away from a fall like that? This changes everything. I can be a hero!" I start getting excited and pumped up, just before a sludge villain bursts out of the sewers right behind me.

I turn around in fear but its too late, he's already constricting and suffocating me. I don't want to die, not so soon after finding my quirk. Doesn't look like I have a choice though.

* * *

I regain consciousness for the 2nd time in about an hour. Headache has returned full throttle as I groan.

My head feels like its tearing myself apart when I get slapped. "Kid! Kid! Please wake up, don't die on me!" A worried voice says. 'Probably the guy slapping me silly', I think irritability.

"I'm up, I'm up. Just please stop hitting me." My eyes open up to a blurry image of a skeleton looking man.

It takes a second or two for the image to clear. He looks sickly thin, with blood running down his chin and sunken eyes. I honestly consider the thought that I'm dead, and this re-animated skeleton is taking me to the afterlife.

"OMG. Kid!" He visibly sages in relief. "I was sure you were dead."

"Nope." I croak. "Just a killer headache." I reply, exasperated.

'Seriously, how many times can I die in one day?'

The man weakly chuckles, helping me up. "All-Might saved your life if your wondering."

I freeze. "A-All… Might? All-Might was here!?" I ask excitedly.

The man grins as best as he can. "Yes, my boy. But he had to fight that sludge villain, he saw me walking past and asked me to watch over you."

'OMG. All-Might was here! And he saved my life! …Well, he freed me from the villain. But still! That's amazing!'

I beam up at the old man. "Thank-you very much sir. But my mother must be worried about me."

"Ahh. I understand young man. Try to stay out of trouble."

I bow my head towards him and run off towards home.

All-Might looks at the kid with worry. 'That kid was nearly drenched in blood, but he had no wounds on him. And I am sure the sludge villain kills his victim before he hides in their body's.' He shakes his head. 'He looked fine when he left, and that's all I can ask for.' All-Might walks off.

I managed to get home and hide my bloody clothes from mum. I quickly disposed of my bloody clothing and took a long shower, thinking the day over.

"I have a quirk that revives my body after I die. I feel different after waking up from dying by the sludge monster, almost like breathing is easier, or I don't need as much air as before. Is there more to this quirk than revival?" I mumble to myself.

I take a deep breath, and expel as much air out of my lungs as possible. The need to breath is almost non-existent. I do not breath and continue to shower.

Surprisingly, about 15 minutes later I feel the need to breath again, but not urgently. My heart rate was approximately same the whole time. 'I think I deserve a long shower after the day I've had.'

I turn the shower off, get dry, and rush into my room. I pull out an empty journal I've been saving for a long time. It's a high-quality leather journal that I've been saving to study my own quirk with.

 _Name: Midoriya Izuku_

 _Age: 14_

 _Quirk: Revival? Evolution?_

 _Death 1: Blunt force trauma. I jumped off of a four-story building and woke up with nothing less than a migraine, in a pool of my (assumed) blood._

 _Results: …_

 _Future Tests: …_

 _Death 2: Suffocation/strangulation. A sludge villain strangled and suffocated me. A by-stander reported 'I was sure you were dead.' I am inclined to believe him. He also said that I was rescued by All-Might._

 _Results: Increased efficiency of respiratory system. I can easily survive a minimum of 15 minutes without breathing while at rest._

 _Future Tests: Pressurised diving, hyperventilation?, breathing techniques / exercises, oxygenic intake, oxygen substitute?_

 _It seems that when I die, whatever the cause of death was, my body revives and evolves itself. This 'evolution' is assumed to prevent or reduce the chances, of dying in the same or similar circumstances. If this is correct, the potential of this quirk is almost limitless. While I am hesitant to test out this theory, it stands to reason that I should be dead from Death 1 and therefore, cannot (easily) die from repeating the 'test'._

 _Possible results from death 1 could be; increased bone density, flight, shock absorption, etc._

 _Perhaps now that I've died for the first time, I can learn how to evolve my body without dying? Similar to building muscle?_

Izuku taps the pencil to his chin. Thinking if there is anything else worth writing about.

"IZUKU! Quick, come down here!" Mum suddenly yells, shocking him out of his chair and making him land in a heap on the floor.

He drops everything and sprints towards his mother. 'She has never sounded this distraught before.'

He stops dead in his tracks when he see's what is causing his mother distress. The TV news is reporting the death of a student. A student from his school, from his class.

'Earlier today, the sludge villain known as 'Sludge' murdered Aldera Junior High student 'Katsuki Bakugo', while attempting to evade authorities"

I stop breathing completely, luckily I don't need too, otherwise I think I would have passed out from hyperventilation.

'The villain has been apprehended by All-Might, who had this to say.'

The screen switches to All-Might, who is visibility straining to smile and looks straight-up guilty. "It is unfortunate that a life was lost today, and I am sorry I was not able to prevent it. Sludge is now in police custody and we should be thankful no other lives were lost or injured in this attack. My condolences to the young man's friends and family."

Mum sobs loudly, breaking him out of his trance. He numbly sits on the couch next to her and hugs her. He feels the tears pour out of his eyes as mum wails for my childhood friend.

'He was an asshole. But he didn't deserve to die.'

"D-d-do you want *hic* t-to talk about it?" Mum asks.

He stays silent, not trusting himself to talk at the moment. He shudders and inhales a sharp breath. "Later." I tightly reply.

'That villain killed both of us. If I was stronger, I could have stopped him from hurting others,'

'No! Don't think about that. Not even All-Might could have prevented it in time.'

'But I still did nothing. I was useless… I was Deku.'

'If it weren't for Kacchan, I would never have found my quirk.'

'I-I promise Kacchan, Ill get into U.A., and be the number one hero for both of us.'

* * *

The next few days were kind of both depressing and hopeful. Kacchan had his funerial, and the only nice things said about him were lies. I'm not really sure what to think about that. As sadistic as it sounds, my life has gotten a lot better since his death. The bullying at school has been reduced to scowls, looks of distain and off-handed comments. They are nothing compared to what Kacchan put me through.

In other news, since discovering my quirk, my inspiration to train to become a hero is at an all-time high. I've made a training, study and diet plan that will produce maximum results for the U.A. entrance examinations.

After school, I timidly walked back up to the roof of the school building and leaned over the railing. I shuddered at the height I found myself at, "It looks a lot higher from the top." I mumble.

"Okay, okay. Breathe in…. Breathe out… You got this. You got this." I look over the railing again and find myself contemplating life.

"It's easy." I try to down play it. "I've done this before with my eyes closed. And I even know what I'm doing this time." Crap… It's easier to jump of a building when you have nothing to lose.

I stand up on top of the rail and balance. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. Okay. I'm gonna fly, I'm gonna fly." Keep telling yourself that. The wind pushes me forward a little bit and I swing my arms wildly… to no avail. I let out a small, terrified 'eeep' just before I find myself plummeting to the ground again.

'Honestly. The scarcest part was psyching myself up, falling is _way_ less scary.'

Just half a meter before I hit the ground, all motion stops. I absolutely freeze and lock all my joints in anticipation. There was no vertigo, no stomach lurching, no pain, no discomfort. Just… stillness. I marvel this new ability of mine and study myself as I float above the ground.

"Magnetic repulsion? Possible, that would be powerful. There's no breeze or wind, so it can be that. Energy redirection? That would explain why I didn't feel anything when I suddenly stopped." I unfreeze my joints and land with my two feet on the ground harmlessly, before I start walking aimlessly, trying to clear my head.

"Temporal gravitational manipulation? No definitely not, I would have felt something." I stop in my tracks while a metaphorical lightbulb goes off in my head. "I need to jump from different heights. Get more data." I look around for a smaller building that would allow roof or window access, that is relatively pedestrian-free.

The answer comes to me when I see a multi-story carpark. I immediately run up the first two stories and didn't even hesitate to throw myself off from this height. Again, I float about half a meter off the ground. From high-speeds to zero without any internal disturbances. "Definitely not gravitational. And magnetic repulsion would have slowed me down, not stop on a dime." I hum to myself before I start experimenting again.

"Looks like I can't move while floating unless I want to be dropped. I wonder if this ability would work over liquids. I might take a trip to a diving centre to test that out one day." I drop to the ground again and take out my personal quirk journal.

 _Results: Instinctive or automatic energy manipulation. Main theory is that the energy gained while falling, is compressed into impulse signal that affects every part of my body. This would explain why I can stop all motion immediately without feeling anything, because the energy gained in the fall would spread evenly throughout my body. This would mean that for an infinitesimal amount of time, there is an infinite amount of force and energy acting upon my body. It is still unclear why I can float. Flying using this method has yielded no results, but not impossible._

 _Future tests: Minimum height for ability to occur, results over different materials or liquids?, result horizontally?, can I hold something or someone while I fall? What if I am sideways or upside-down?_

"Hmmmm. What other abilities can I obtain by dying?"

 ** _Possible Future Abilities: Note: Might be able to practice multiple at once_**

 _Super strength - Crushed by heavy/er object?_

 _Super speed - Run away from hungry cheetah?_

 _Body temperature regulator - Hypothermia?_

 _Poison / Venom proof - Ingest/inject toxic chemicals? Antagonize venomous animals?_

 _Bullet proof - Get shot?_

 _Stab proof - Get stabbed?_

 _Unbreakable Bones - Crush bones with heavy/er object?_

 _Flight - …_

 _Long / Height Jump - …_

 _Super reaction time - Try to catch bullets? Arrows?_

 _Martial arts / Weapons training - Get the shit beaten out of me_

Izuku chews on his pencil as he stares at the notes he's written down. He signs heavily before getting up, "Well… better get started."


	2. Chapter 2

I found the best place to train where people won't go looking. The Seaside Park is supposed to be a beautiful family attraction, while in reality, it is a natural and man-man dumping ground. The pile of garbage stretches far and wide and is tall enough so that you can't even see the ocean.

The perfect place to train my quirk. Many, many dangers (more opportunities to evolve myself. Better to do it now then when a real hero). Lots of heavy objects. Private. And, I can do a public service for boot.

I get started right away. Running back and fourth from the beach to the garbage tip, carrying heavier and heavier objects is going wonders for my body. My hypothesis was right, I don't need to die to evolve anymore. I just need to put my body under enough stress to evolve, just like you normally would be building muscle, except my progress is exponential! In the first week, I've adapted to long distance running and am working towards running faster and faster. Carrying everything from bags of garbage, car/truck parts, scrap metal, building materials, you name it. Its all here.

About a month into my training, I noticed some minor muscle spasms mostly in my neck and jaw. Until a few days later, my closed on itself and it couldn't be opened. When I relised, I completely freaked out and determined that I contracted tetanus. Thank god, that my quirk eventually overcome the disease. I was getting thirsty, it hurt like hell, and I really don't think I would have survived for long. I was curious on what my body did to rid itself of the disease and submitted a blood sample for a blood test.

Turns out I can hold my breath for so long because my blood carry's around 2500% more oxygen than a quirkless human. Also, if normal peoples white blood cells were cops, then mine are Navy Seals in comparison. The leukocytes I produce are so efficient, that my immune system should never fail again.

I flip to the last page in my journal and start writing.

 ** _Accumulated Abilities:_**

\- _Infinite fall height survivability (float)_

\- _Advanced circulatory system (approx. 2500% increase of oxygen in Red Blood Cells)_

\- _Advanced immune system (almost invulnerable to disease, superior White Blood Cell efficiency)_

 _\- Revival (immune or resistant to death, immortal?)_

\- _Advanced stamina (Always improving)_

\- _Advanced strength (Always improving)_

\- _Advanced speed (Always improving)_

 _\- Regeneration (After sleep, death, or unconsciousness, by body fully heals itself with only a migraine)_

"Hey! Are you the one that's been dropping off all these new spare parts!?"

I shriek and drop the pencil I was writing with while I look up. A girl around his age with wide criss-cross eyes, vibrant smile and pink locks of hair, is grinning about 10cm away from my face.

I can feel the heat reach my cheeks and I nervously stammer. "Y-yeah." My smile is kinda shaky. "That would be m-me."

She excitedly leans in closer as I lean back, my face is probably redder than a tomato. "Well my names Mei Hatsume, but you can call me Mei because your helping me make my babies."

My eyes widen and my jaw drops. "M-make your b-babies." I'm pretty sure my voice is a few octaves higher than usual.

If its even possible, she looks even more excited and finally pulls away from my face. She grabs me by the arm and basically hugs it between her breasts. I mentally scream. If she wasn't pulling me along I think I would have passed-out in embarrassment.

"The parts you've dropped off have given me lots of new parts for my babies. I'm going to get into U.A.'s support hero course, and I need all the practice I can get."

'Oh… OH… **OH** , okay. That clears things up a little.'

That seems to have thawed out my brain. "Y-You're applying for U.A. too?"

She turns to me and gives a large, warm smile. My heart clenches. "I guess we're going to get to know each other a little better than, hero." She purrs. She tugs on my arm one final time before I can react. She pushes me into a workshop type area with all types of gadgets, tools and parts scattered around the place.

"You're the first hero to have stepped into the _great_ Mei Hatsume's workshop. Since you've been helping me, Ill give you a freebie. Go ahead, look around and choose something you like."

I stay rooted to my spot but look around in awe. "Wow. You made all this?" It is fairly impressive. She has training dummies, various guns, gauntlet, boots, armour, and things I can't even recognize.

Mei walks towards her workbench and starts working on something. "Of course. My babies are precious to me, so you better treat them with respect." She looks me dead in the eyes, kind of intimidating considering her pupils and normally happy personality. "Got it?"

I start nodding fearfully before I even realize it. "Yep, yep. Mei-san's babies deserve to be treated with respect." My survival skills must be on point, because she grins at my answer and returns to her work.

I start looking around and admiring her work. "My names Izuku Midoriya. Since you are letting me call you Mei, you can call be Izuku." She hums in acknowledgement. Honestly the best sort of interaction I've ever had with a girl before.

'Wait. I've been talking to a girl, and doing a good job at it.' I sneak a glance at Mei, she's wearing some overalls that have been rolled down to her hips, showing off her black singlet. Some kind of protective goggles over her forehead and some tough looking workshop boots. She must have been working for a while, because her clothes and arms are smudged with dirt and grime. But honestly, it's a good look for her. She wears it proudly.

"Are… are you sure it's okay for me to take one of your… babies?" I ask awkwardly.

"Yeah! Of course it is. My babies would get lonely if they don't get used. Come on, let me help you pick." She puts her project down, turns around and wipes her hands on her singlet. Pulling it down and showcasing her breasts, making me look away and blush.

She runs up to him and hugs his arm and pulls him around again. "What do you need? What's your quirk? Weapons? Armour? …Training! Your training now, right!? For the entrance exam!" She stops dead in her tracks and has the most menacing, mischievous and thoughtful looks he's ever seen.

"Heh heh heh-" She giggles menacingly.

'That does not help my anxiety!' I mentally scream at her with wide eyes. Too scared to even form words right now.

"I know just what you need. Come back next week and Ill give you your freebie. You test it out, break it, bring it back, tell me what went wrong. It'll help us both out. What do you say?"

"…Ah. Yeah!" I say excitedly, after a few seconds of recovering from her attitude change. "That sounds great."

She grins. "Good! Now get out, I'm busy." She starts pushing me out of her workshop. "Don't forget to come visit me, you'll find me here most days. Bye!" She slams the door shut.

I just stand there for a moment. "What just happened?" I can't help but to smile and laugh as I run back to the beach. "She was cute… and weird… that was fun."

* * *

I think mom's starting to get suspicious of me. My progress has been too fast and eating all the food I am, its pretty obvious now that I think of it. I open the door just in time for dinner and meet mom at the table. "Hi mom. Thanks for dinner." I sit down and basically inhale it, wanting to finish it quickly to come clean with my quirk. I fill up my plate 2 more times before I put it down finally and gather my courage.

She must have noticed because she is patiently watching me with an inviting smile. I timidly smile back and take a deep breath. "I found my quirk."

She gasps, in disbelief and hope. "That's great!" She jumps up from her chair and comes around to my side for a side-hug. "What is it?"

I chuckle nervously. "It um… evolution and… 'revival'."

She smiles. "Evolution and what? You whispered that bit."

I cough nervously. "Revival. As in… you know…"

Her smile freezes and she goes ridged.

'I've already gone this far.'

"I've died before. And I came back to life with an adaption that prevents the same fate if it were to happen again."

She starts crying and hugging me. "I-I don't know what to say."

"I just want to be a hero. Not even All-Might could save me mum, I could save so many people with this quirk. It's just something I need to do."

"I-I understand Izuku."

"Thanks mum."

* * *

School is a drag, although I've noticed people are check me out, girls mostly but the guys are giving me jealous and confused glances. My uniform is the same from the start of the year and I guess I have filled out a bit. I haven't gotten any taller, but I have undeniably gotten rid of most, if not all, of my fat. It's good to know that that people are noticing my process, it just gives me more drive and confidence. Even the snide comments and scowls have stopped, so I can't complain. Don't plan on befriending anyone in this hell-hole, so it doesn't concern me really.

School finishes finally and I get dressed into my workout clothes and jog to the beach for my warm up. I immediately get started on the lighter options as I run them to the tip. It's been a week and I'm kinda excited to meet with Mei again. She was fun and energetic, never stopping for anything and has a passion as strong as his.

He throws his load in the waste part of the tip before knocking on Mei-san's workshop door.

~Commmmming~ She sing/songs.

She opens the door with a smile, that gets even wider when she see's me. That makes me grin right back at her with a blush.

"Izuku! Get in here and meet our baby!" She yells excitedly. Making him blush harder and making a worker look at them funny. She pulls him in without a second thought and places him right in front of a robot.

Robot doesn't describe what this monster this. This looks like it was created by a professional _villain_ that wants to specifically kill _me_. This could be confused for a human at far enough distance. Its at least 3 meters tall with sharp spikes running up and down its arms and legs, fists and feet of steel and literally a crown of horns on its head.

…

A small smile slowly gets bigger and bigger until I'm grinning at the robot. "It's perfect." I tell her. "Thank-you."

She beams at be. "I call her 'Garima'. She's gonna beat you up, and I'm gonna take that data to make her better." Mei looks at me with a certain fondness. "Don't go easy on her just because she's our baby. She's got sensitive gyro, motion, vibration and heat sensors. 500kW's of pure hydraulic nerve, it's like getting punched by a truck. I modified the A.I. myself to beat you into unconsciousness and wait around for you to wake up!"

She opens a panel on the robot and flips a switch. You can hear the gears whirling and see the lights light up.

*Hello mother.*

If a killer robot could glare, it was doing it at me. *Hello Father* Garima says in a much _eviler_ voice than before.

I tried to ignore the foreboding feeling I suddenly got deep in my stomach. "This… this is better than I expected." He rips his gauze away from the robot onto Mei's intense stare. He blushes a little but when they both just stare at each other, saying nothing, but conveying everything through eyes alone.

"She's umm… very cute." My eyes flickered towards Garima's impassive and unmoving glare before locking back onto Mei's.

"Yeah… you are cute. Anyway!" She starts, completely missing how she just turned me into a hot blushing mess. "Let's take her out for a test drive!" She snatches my hand with hers and holds Garima's hand as well as she pulls us both out of her workshop. Attracting a lot of bewildered stares from Mei's co-workers.

I guess someone like Mei pulling around a 2 ton robot with one hand, and a blushing fit guy wearing training gear with the other would attract anyone's attention.

She leads us into a wide, open clearing. "Initiate program: Midoriya Spar."

I look at her in confusion. "Wha-" That was all I got to say before I found myself on the end of Garima's fist. A steel fist about as big as his head, with the force of a truck, struck me right in the middle of my chest.

I couldn't breathe, I could barely move… Garima was coming straight for me. I rolled out of the way of her foot that came crashing down onto where I was. If I didn't know that I couldn't die from this, I would be terrified. Instead I got a thrill, this was something I didn't have to hold back on, training in a way that doesn't involve conditioning my body. This is the first step into learning how to fight, and- 'shit! Its coming right for me!'

Still not even attempting to breathe still after the first blow, I rush the machine with my advanced speed and try to land a quick punch.

I didn't even get within range before she punched my lights out.

* * *

It feels like there's a fog inside my head. Thick enough to be a liquid. 'Probably blood.' I chuckle darkly to myself before groaning in annoyance. 'Definitely a concussion.' I try to move my arms but I can't feel anything. 'Okay! I'm not freaking out right now!' Suddenly, it's like the fog was brushed away and the condensation evaporated. I open my eyes to find both my hands holding onto my face. I look past my fingers to see a curious Mei standing over me, unintentionally giving me a pretty good view of her rack.

To groggy to blush, I settle with a, "Hi Mei."

Her curious looks turned into a smile. "Hi Izuku. You woke up quicker that I thought you would."

She helps me sit up. "Yeah. It's gonna be a tough couple of months."

She giggles. Its' a nice sound. One that you normally wouldn't expect from her. "You never did tell me what your quirk was."

He laughs, and surprising himself, teases back effortlessly. "Isn't it polite to tell me yours first?"

She puts on a mock frown and grumbles. "I call my quirk 'Zoom'. It allows me to see really far away, 5km if I'm getting serious. But that's boring, yours is like super speed or strength, right?"

"Actually, sort of both and neither. Ever heard the expression, 'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger'? Well… that's my quirk. I call it 'evolution'."

"So you getting your ass handed to you today…"

"Will make me stronger, faster, smarter? I'm not really sure what will happen, but it will help me defeat Girama. It might take a while depending on how often we fight, but I will eventually surpass her."

"But once you do, you'll stop evolving." She muses. I nod. "So, Ill just evolve her along side you. This will be a good project for both of us then."

Oh man, I am absolutely certain I am blushing like a tomato. But I can't help but to grin gratefully at her. Even if she's doing this for her own benefit as much as mine, it's still good to have a real friend for once.

"Plus. Girama is the first baby I've ever had with someone else." She looks seductively at me. "I've heard you never forget your first."

* * *

Little did Izuku know it, Mei felt the same way. People always found her hard to talk to, so she paid them little time. When she overheard her co-workers talking about some kid dropping off all the new spare parts they've been getting recently, she just had to go meet and thank him.

He turned out to be a hero in training! His input could be awesome for her so she reluctantly decided to give him a freebie item. But the more she though about it, he hadn't been rude, or insulted her. Hell! He complemented my sweet little babies! Sure, people like to sweet talk her to try to get their hands on her babies, but he really meant it.

She decided that he was going to be her first. She wasn't going to give him one of her babies, oh no. She was going to have a baby with him! Making a baby with someone, for _them_. Yeah, that was the job she was aspiring to get, but Izuku was going to be her first, be special to her.

It took a week of hard work, expensive parts and materials, a lot of scrounging, de-bugging and tweeking. Working hard because she knew she was never going to forget her first order. She created Girama, build to beat down Izuku and whatever quirk he had. She watched him carefully when she showed him their baby, and the way his eyes lit up when she told him it was his… her heart skipped a beat when he called her perfect. She knew right then and there that whatever that warm feeling was, Izuku was the cause of it and she was not letting him go.

She was worried while watching their baby and him rough-house. He ended up taking a nap in the middle of their game but woke up quick enough. He wasn't even mad that Girama had beaten him easily, Izuku was a good sport and said without hesitation that he was going to keep playing with their baby.

Mei knew that Izuku was something special. And despite knowing each other for such a short time, were going to have many babies together.

 **LOL. Don't even ask about all the 'baby' references. I just went with it, but I think I overused the joke a little bit.**


	3. Chapter 3

I open my eyes and the first thing I see is the robotic face of Garima. Her usual unemotional glare boring straight through me, searing its image into my nightmares as I internally shudder.

I've lost count of how many times I've either died or been knocked out. It's getting harder and harder to tell if I died for not because the head-ache is always there. Doesn't matter if it's just a quick nap to getting my skull crushed, The mind-splitting migraine is always waiting for me. Luckily, they never last longer than 5 minutes.

Garima and Izuku continue to stare at each other, one lying still in the dirt, glaring with a scowl, and the other leaning over him emotionless and victorious.

*You actually damaged me that time, I almost failed… I'm telling mummy on you.*

I let out a small chuckle. It grows until it becomes full on laughter while I hold my sides.

My chuckles die down, but that pleased smile stubbornly sticks on my face.

*Your weird. Good-bye father, Ill see you later.*

"Bye, and tell Mom Ill visit before her shift ends!"

My relationship with Mei has grown over these couple of months. After visiting nearly everyday since his and Garima's first fight, we've sort of become best friends, co-workers, hero/support team and parents. Mei's unyielding and uncompromising habit of calling his training partner, his daughter, 'their baby together', as she puts it, has finally worn him down to the point of just accepting it.

"I am a father of a beautiful, 3m, 2-ton, ass kicking robot called Garima… Could have done worse I guess."

I crawl/limp/shuffle over to the husk of a car where I left my stuff. Lean up against it, and review what I've accomplished since meeting Mei.

 ** _Accumulated Abilities:_**

\- _-Infinite fall height survivability (float)_

\- _-Advanced circulatory system (approx. 2500% increase of oxygen in Red Blood Cells)_

\- _-Advanced immune system (almost invulnerable to disease, superior White Blood Cell efficiency)_

\- _-Revival (immune or resistant to death, immortal?)_

\- _-Advanced stamina (3 hours full sprint)_

\- _-Advanced strength (Always improving – 2-tons, 3-tons, 5-tons)_

\- _-Advanced speed (Always improving, 30km/hr, 40km/hr, 50km/hr)_

\- _-Regeneration (After sleep, death, or unconsciousness, by body fully heals itself with only a migraine)_

\- _-Super neuron firing (Perceive time slower than usual. Impossible to measure, but noticeable compared to beginning)_

\- _-Concussion dampener (unknown, head injury's noticeably less common and severe)_

\- = _Tougher Bones (possible structural change, denser)_

\- _-Trauma resistance (Haven't had a bruise since the first month of training with Garima)_

Just 3 more months until the U.A. entrance exam, can't afford to slow down on training now. The beach, much to my dismay, is only half-cleaned. In the beginning I just wanted to train, then I started making noticeable progress, made goals on how much I cleaned up each day. Then I met Mei and the clean-up project took a back seat. If he really wanted to clean the whole beach, he would have to stop fight training as often as he is right now. He got to work up cleaning the beach while wondering if it was worth it or not.

* * *

All-Might noticed that the Seaside Park's rubbish dump has noticeably decreased in these recent months. Today, he decided to figure out who is responsible.

After staking out the beach for a few hours, a kid practically flew towards the rubbish he was running so fast. All-Might did a spit-take when he recognized the boy as the one he saved from that sludge villain a few months ago.

Coincidence, it looked like this kid was attacking the garbage with a personal vendetta. Stuffing 4 garbage bags of rubbish and running off to the tip. 'This kid is even running it there?!' He looks back towards the beach with surprise.

'He's done good. Perhaps _he_ might become my successor?'

He waits for the kid to come back and plans to ambush him with a surprise visit from All-Might.

As soon as he notices the kid running back, he buffs into All-Might. "I AM HERE!"

Izuku shrieks and lands on his ass, staring at All-Might with awe.

"Kid. You're a real hero! Are you cleaning up this beach by yourself?"

Izuku nods. "Y-Y-Yes sir." He stammers, almost drowning in the praise that his idol is giving him.

'This kids a fanboy.' My usual grin widens.

"The young crop of heroes these days are obsessed with flashiness. But the hero game ought to be a labour of love!"

'Is he… is he thanking me for cleaning up the beach!? OMG, this is amazing!'

"M-Mr All-Might! Can I have your autograph?" I ask, holding out my journal and pen.

He barks out a laugh. "Yes, of course you can."

"Your going to be a great hero someday Midoriya. I look forward to seeing you grow." He hands back the signed journal to a completely shocked and giddy fanboy.

"I-I-I-" He seems to be stuck in a loop until he takes a breath. "Thank-you for rescuing me from that sludge monster a few months ago. And I _will_ be the number 1 hero someday."

All-Might barked out another laugh. 'This kid…' he fondly shakes his head.

"Of course, saving people is my job. Young Midoriya, you will make a fine hero! Ill be waiting for you at the top!"

All-Might turns on his heal and jumps away. Izuku just stands there in awe for a few moments, thanking how lucky he is to be praised by All-Might and have him believed in him.

'If his heart is in the right place… Perhaps he will be the one.'

* * *

It was sundown when Izuku decided to call it quits and made one last load to the tip to say hi to Mei.

He knocked on the workshop doors and walked in like usual. Mei was in the middle of wielding before she abruptly turned everything off and jumped on me for a hug. After yelping and heating up in embarrassment, I tentatively hug back with equal vigour.

Being friends with Mei for so long has done nothing to curb my surprise or embarrassment towards Mei. I mean, I love everything about Mei, her constant teasing, affectionate hugs and random moments of hand holding have just sort of confirmed the crush he has on her.

I hug her back with equal vigour. The sweat, dirt, grease, and general filth between them were ignored.

'I just don't know how to tell her. Should I tell her? What if it breaks our friendship? I don't think I could live with that. And-'

"Izu-kun! Stop muttering and come see our daughter!" She drags me towards Garima and guides me towards her forearms. "I installed pressurized pneumatic plungers that run off the gasses she emits. The longer she stores them, the more powerful her punch will be when she decide to use it. I extended her maximum reach so that her fists wont sheer, with the amount of force her punch can generate." She looks so proud and happy that I can't help but to grin with her. At the rate me and this robot are improving, Garima could literally be the most state of the art training robot.

"That's awesome!"

'And painful I'm sure. Could it be spring loaded, or would that negate the effect? I guess she could have used a buffer, but then the wrist could be sliding freely. Maybe Garima could integrate that into her fighting style, she learns just a quickly as me so its not impossible. A little bit more maintenance but-'

"Wow." Mei chuckles, jarring me out of my thoughts. "Your really cute when you mutter like that."

"WAA!"

She bursts into laughter and gets a little red herself. "And your so easy to rile up."

I try to deny it. But all that comes out of my mouth are incoherent sounds that just maker her laugh louder, and makeing me turn redder.

"Heh, heh. Anyways, wanna take it for a test drive?" She asks, voice full of enthusiasm and eagerness.

Dammit! I can never say no to that. I let a pained sigh, "Yeah, alright. It's getting late though, so let me just text my mom really quick."

They arrive in the same field where they fought this morning. Mei ended up building and installing some stadium lights in the area because some times it was hard to see.

Garima and I stood a few meters apart before I took a small bow. (Mostly for Mei's sake, treating her babys with respect and all that.) Mei appreciated the gesture.

"Initiate program: Midoriya Spar." I speak clearly.

As predicted, Gerima rushed towards me while I did the same. I jumped over her kick, which turned out to be a feint, and barely managed to block the straight right cross she sent towards me. I flew backward a few meters before I landed upright as Gerima came down upon me again.

'Blind her, go for the known sensors.'

I jump back at the last moment as she tried to double hammer-fist me. Just as the metal hands flew below my head, I reached up and grabbed her horns firmly before leaping with all my strength and thrusting my knee into her face. I felt the metal bend and heard some components crunching before immensely feeling proud of myself.

'My best attempt yet. Don't lose focus now.'

Unfortunately, Gerima is a relentless machine that does not feel pain or remorse. Therefore when I felt metal fingers wrap around my other leg and squeeze, I was internally freaking out while my body reacted on its own.

Just before I felt Gerima try to fling me away, I used my free leg and pushed off her chest in an attempt to break free. She mustn't have been expecting it because she flung me anyway and lost her balance as I regained control and landed in a crouch.

I heard Mei screaming and cheering from the sidelines but I blocked it out, all attention focused on the dangerous and currently stumbling robot in front of me.

Pressing the advantage, I closed the distance between us quickly and tried to kick the robot's legs out from under itself. She managed to hold strong and minimize the blow by kicking back with similar force. While I still left damage, I didn't notice her right hook gaining speed until it was too late.

Taking a blow to the ribs and ignoring the pain, I responded by throwing punches back. We traded blows back and forth until a pressurized noise pierced the air.

He distinctly heard an excited scream from the sidelines before his mind clicked and recalled Gerima's new attack.

'FUCK! Here it comes.'

Too quick to dodge, a straight left broke through my defense like it was made from glass. Reeling from the agony and burning sensation in both my arms, I didn't notice the pressurized noise again or the movement from her right fist until it was too late.

Still stumbling back from her last hit, time slowed down and my eyes widened, as a saw Gerima's right uppercut suddenly speed up and aimed true towards my chin.

I didn't even get a chance to think before the world turned black.

* * *

Mei was analyzing the fight critically, making mental notes and cheering both Garima and Izu on. I cheered when Izu heavily damaged Gerima's head and got away from her unscathed. She noticed Gerima's fists sliding back and fourth a bit and decided she needed to rectify that later.

She was particularly proud of herself when Gerima waited for the perfect moment for her new move and let out an excited scream. She never got to test how powerful it was, so when it broke through Izu's defense and both his arms she let out a surprised gasp.

She wasn't planning on interfering, until she heard the pressurized sound again while Izu was still recovering. Her body moved on her own as she jumped up and started running towards the fight. Before she even got off the chair, a loud " _CRACK_ " reverberated throughout the field and Izu was launched in the air towards her. He was unconscious before he hit the ground and starting rolling towards her.

She didn't even notice her tears as she cried out, "IZUUU!" in panic.

She slid on her knees and leaded over his unmoving body. 'It's never been this bad before.'

Her teary eyes landed on his deformed and long neck. She squashed all emotions and threw them away to sort later as she applied first aid.

She remembered Izu's advice if he gets knocked unconscious.

 _"Even if it looks like I'm dead, I'm not!"_ 'Okay, not dead. Not dead, not dead.' She began repeating like a mantra in the back of her mind.

 _"Stay calm, I will be fine."_ 'He looks dead. No! Stop it! He's fine, he said he would be!'

 _"Don't apply any first aid. Preferably, move me into a_ _secluded area and in a comfortable position."_ With shaky hands, she fully rolled him onto his back and positioned his broken arms at his sides and slightly parted his legs. She cringed when she rotated his neck facing the sky.

 _"That's all you can do. Wait until I wake up, and prepare some painkillers if available."_

She didn't dare leave his side. Her tension building with every second passed until his chest finally moved. She literally cried in relief and sobbed with her head against his chest, the emotions finally catching up with her.

Guilt, grief, unbelievable relief, joy and the most powerful emotion she couldn't recognize. She didn't even realise Izu's recovery until she felt a hand hold her head to his chest and the other stroking her hair. Usually she would have teased or blushed or retaliated, but she did a combination of laughing and crying. Choking on sobs and gasping for air.

Izu moved himself and pulled Mei's head under his chin and her body on top of his. Ignoring the intimate position he put himself in, he hugged Mei for all she's worth while she did the same. "Its' alright Mei, I'm okay. Just breathe." He starting making exaggerated breathing motions, that she eventually followed and calmed down.

"I'm sorry I scared you Mei. I'm really sorry." He started to tear up himself, hating seeing his best friend and crush so distraught. Especially because it's his fault, he squeezed her tighter.

"Y-You died." She sniffed, rubbing her head against his chest. "You were d-dead. And it was my fault, and I was s-scared you wouldn't wake up!"

"I'm sorry." He said, rubbing circles on her back and playing with her hair. "And it wasn't your fault."

"But-"

"Not your fault. And I'm sorry I've never told you this before but… I don't think I can die."

She shuddered in his embrace and he held his breath. "You asshole." She breathed, without any real heat.

"Mei, I care about you a lot and… I don't know, I just need you to know… that... that I…" 'Love you.'

"You… You're like my whole world to me Izu." She looked up and he saw her puffy eyes and trembling lips. "I-I don't know what I would have done if you weren't okay." She crawled up him until their foreheads were pressed together.

They stared into each others eyes, Izuku's headache forgotten and Mei's guilt banished. Green and cross-haired yellow swimming with emotions while their noses touched. Mei smiled a little and Izu smiled back. Neither moving or attempting to move, just content to hug and gauze fondly towards each other.

Izuku's phone went off, but neither so much as flinched while they were building up their courage. Mei read the emotions in Izu's eyes like an open book. Startled, annoyed, thoughtful, longing and then determined. She waited for him patiently, quite a feat if you knew her personality.

Izu tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes while Mei followed. Their lips met softly and their hearts fluttered. They both felt the others heart beat increase and smiled into the kiss. She tasted like sweet and salty with a touch of earth, Izu loved it and was immediately addicted to her. Mei thought Izu tasted like sweet and minty and trembled against him, like a breath of crisp and clean air.

With barely conscious thought, Izuku's hand traveled down her back while the other puller her waist closer to his. Mei tenderly put a hand behind his head and pushed deeper into the kiss loving every moment of his lips against hers. Izu gently bit her lower lip and brushed it with his tongue while lightly nibbling. Mei moaned into the kiss and Izu though it was the cutest sound he'd ever heard.

His phone went off again and they slowly receded the kiss. Eyes fluttering open and a trail of saliva between their mouths.

"M-Mei… That was…"

"Amazing." She finished dreamily.

…

"I'm sorry I scared you."

"I… just…" She sighs and stands up, bringing Izu along with her. "You're telling me all about your quirk tomorrow, got it?" She demands, mock glaring. Her trembling lip ruining her stern expression and making her look cute.

Izu just scoffs and smiles back at her. "I will. Promise." He opens his arms up for one last hug. She accepts instantly and squeezes around his chest while he snakes a hand around her back and holds her head with the other. She felt warm and safe in the embrace and nuzzled against him. 'This is the best feeling in the world!'

Izuku thought similar. 'I don't want to let go. Mei's is special.'

"I better go. Or my mom might kill me again when I get home." He jokes, Mei cracking a large smile and leaping from the embrace.

"Okay!" She replies brightly, back to her old felt again. "See you tomorrow." And with an exaggerated wave, she fled towards Gerima and dragged her home, scowling.

Izuku chuckled at the sight and quickly grabbed his stuff before running home. When mom fussed over me I told her I was going to be late and apologized for not answering her calls. I inhaled dinner and only really tasted my fourth serving, I was starving. Had a shower, and dropped into bed. Fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow, dreaming of hero's and Mei.


End file.
